better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Gearing Up!
Gearing Up! is the twenty-fifth episode (the first segment of the thirteenth episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, and 190th overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It will be paired up with "The Secret of Friendship". While Kai, Cole, Jay and Nya are repairing the cuckoo clock to impress Krag, Lloyd, Zane, Twilight, Snowblossom and Akita went on a journey to rescue Fluttershy, only to be caught by the Dazzlings. Production The song that Lloyd and Akita were singing is True Colors, formally sung by Cyndi Lauper. It is also used in the 2016 film, [https://trolls.fandom.com/wiki/Trolls Trolls], this time being sung by Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick. A flash animation of The Dazzlings also appear in the flashback, according to director Gillian Comerford. This episode was released on Videoland's on-demand service in the Netherlands on August 25, 2019, one month and ten days ahead of its scheduled premiere in the US, but was later taken down. It also aired on TV3 in Malaysia on September 28, 2019. Synopsis As Krag needs the Ninja to rebuild the clock that can easily warn the people and the ponies in the Never-Realm, two Ninja, two Alicorns and a Formling raced to save Fluttershy, but they encountered The Dazzlings, which have similar past. Plot My Enemy, Your Friend TBA Krag's Friendship Lessons TBA How the Dazzlings obtain their Siren forms TBA Akita and Kataru TBA The Genocide of the Formlings TBA The real Ice Emperor After Boreal drops Twilight in front of Vex and the Blizzard Samurai, they send Twilight to their master. When Twilight regains consciousness, she examines the Ice Emperor and finds him to be none other than her lost friend, Zane. Cast *Adagio Dazzle - Kazumi Evans, Shannon Chan-Kent *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain, Madeline Merlo (Arielle Tuliao as her singing voice) *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Aria Blaze - Diana Kaarina, Tegan Moss *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Diamond Spark - Andrea Libman *General Vex - Michael Kopsa *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Jikan - Brent Miller *Kai - Vincent Tong *Krag - Brian Drummond *Kataru - Cole Howard, William Lawrenson *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent (Andrew Francis as his singing voice) *Mayor Sunny Skies - Ian Hanlin *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Princess Snowblossom - Ali Liebert *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Sonata Dusk - Marÿke Hendrikse, Lauren Jackson *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Zane - Brent Miller Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sorla and the Ice Emperor appears in this episode, but no lines. Song *Let it Rain *True Colors Transcript *Gearing Up! (Transcript) Locations Visited Trivia *'Narrator': Adagio Dazzle **It is the third villain to announce the episode title, the first two were the Overlord and Cozy Glow. *This is the first episode since "School Raze: Magic Destiny" to have a villain announce the title card. *A sneak peak of this episode depicting about Akita's origin story was released on Cartoon Network UK's YouTube channel, before airing this episode in the United States. *This episode reveals not all Ninja can travel to the Micro Realms, as Lloyd and Zane went on a mission to save Fluttershy. *It is revealed that the Dazzlings are Formlings, as they find the mythical animal form, a Siren. *It is the second episode of the season to be in traditional flash animation. *This is the only episode where the Dazzlings are wearing the Rainbow Rocks outfits. *It is stated that Vex and the Dazzlings came aid with the Ice Emperor, which is also Snowblossom’s father. **Also, they want to create discord among the Formlings, by sowing chaos with their enchanted voices and growing ever more powerful from feasting on negative emotions. This may be similar to how they create negativity among the ponies in Equestria. *It is also implied that Lloyd and Akita have the powerful singing voice, due to the fact that Akita has engrossed with the Sirens’ power, and as a wolf form, she can howl beautifully. Lloyd also have the powerful voice due to the Forbidden Spinjitzu, that allows him to projectile his call. *Akita’s bracelet is the final object that is needed to bond with the Rainbow Generator. *Applejack is the fifth pony who get the Forbidden Scroll, thus becoming an Harmonic Alicorn. *This is the third time Twilight is captured. The first is LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie by Tempest Shadow, while the second is "Saving Faith" by Iron Baron and the Dragon Hunters, alongside the Alicorn princesses and the Marooned Ninja. Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *Some parts of the episodes, "Krag's Lament" and "The Last of the Formlings" were used in this episode. *In one of the Dazzlings’ flashback, the scene where they betrayed Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie were reused in [https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Equestria_Girls:_Sunset's_Backstage_Pass My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset’s Backstage Pass]. *It is revealed that the Ice Emperor is Zane, according to Twilight, as she saw a Forbidden Scroll, most likely the scroll appears in the Never-Realm is unknown. *The scene where Vex finally caught Twilight Sparkle and brought her to the Ice Emperor is the same as he captures Lloyd in the original Ninjago episode, "My Enemy, My Friend". Errors *The Dazzlings obtain their animal form is a hippocampus, a mythical creature with the upper body of a horse with the lower body of a fish. This is an error because sirens are the mythical creatures who are like mermaids. **A lot of fan art erroneously depicts their alternative forms as mermaids, being the most common form for sirens. Gallery MLP_X_Ninjago_Gearing_Up_title_card.png|Title card